Magic Mirror
The Magic Mirror, formerly known as the Genie of Agrabah, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Giancarlo Esposito, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Sidney Glass. The Magic Mirror is based on a character of the same name from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and a Genie from the folktale, "Aladdin". History Before First Curse Following his imprisonment in the mirror, Regina uses him to spy on her enemies such as Snow White, Rumplestiltskin and the Blind Witch. ("True North, "Skin Deep", "Ariel") After King Leopold dies, the Magic Mirror suggests Regina use a Huntsman to kill Snow White; knowing that the princess is too well-liked by everyone to be killed outright by the Queen. In the end, the Huntsman is unable to go through with the Queen's request, and spares Snow White's life in mercy. Discovering his deception, the Queen makes him her slave forever. When Regina comes into power as Queen with Snow White gone from the palace, she seeks out the help of a former portal jumper, Jefferson, to take her to another land. He refuses, but to sway his decision, the Queen disguises herself as an old hag selling items at a market vendor. Jefferson's daughter, Grace, eyes a stuffed rabbit, but her father does not have enough money to pay for it. The hag does not accept anything less than the asking price, and the two leave the market empty-handed. Once they are gone, the Magic Mirror, hanging on flip side of the vendor, teases the masqueraded Queen for being cruel to the young girl. The Evil Queen, successful in her mission to destroy Snow White, puts the princess under a Sleeping Curse and keeps Prince Charming as her prisoner. However, the Huntsman secretly aids Prince Charming in escaping. To the Queen, he lies and says the man managed to break out on his own. Livid, the Queen is ready to sentence out the Huntsman's punishment for his incompetency, but the Magic Mirror is able to show her Prince Charming's exact location. She buys time by entrapping Prince Charming into the Infinite Forest, but she remains unaware Rumplestiltskin strikes a deal to help him find Snow White. Eventually, Prince Charming leaves the Infinite Forest to awaken Snow White with true love's kiss, which the Magic Mirror sees while spying on them. While being carried to the Queen by a knight, he warns not to be dropped or else a curse of fourteen years will be unleashed. Hastening towards the Queen's apple tree garden, the Magic Mirror shows her a curseless Snow White being proposed to by Prince Charming. Enraged, the Queen immediately makes plans to confront the two. In the Evil Queen's attempt to learn more about how to enact the Dark Curse, she goes to speak with Rumplestiltskin. Upon returning to the palace, the Magic Mirror tries to engage her in conversation about it, but goes ignored. As it is, the Evil Queen learns from Rumplestiltskin she must sacrifice the heart of the thing most beloved to her, which is her father. Going through with it, the Dark Curse is cast, and later engulfs everyone, including the Magic Mirror, into another land. }} Trivia *When first meeting King Leopold, he states that he has granted "One thousand and one wishes..." This is a reference to the popular Middle Eastern folk-tales One Thousand and One Arabian Nights, which itself contains the story "Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp". *By using him, the Evil Queen is able to see through uncovered mirrors. *The lamp that he once lived in is currently in the possession of Mr. Gold in his pawnshop.File:116AndThisSurprisesYou.png **Another genie lamp, with a different design, is also in the pawnshop.File:105CreepyPuppets.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Creatures Category:Enchanted Forest Characters